Not My Life
by aej1085
Summary: Starts after Chapter 299, Sakura wakes up missing 5 years worth of memories.  Faced with a life she didn't expect, how will Sakura deal with the choices of her past self?  A Naruto/Sakura fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto.

**Not My Life**

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. That had been close, too close. She knew Naruto hadn't fully recovered from being in the 4 tails state. For him to come that close to hitting a branch…she watched as he shook his head as if the motion would bring back his focus and clear away the weariness. She remembered how angry she had gotten when Yamato-taichou had said they would leave Naruto behind. Her brow furrowed with worry, but now she found herself wishing they had listened to him. How were they going to face Sasuke with him in this condition?

"No!" She whispered fiercely, not even realizing she had spoken aloud. She felt her fists clench as if preparing to fight off the doubt she had been feeling. She wouldn't think like this. Not about Naruto. Not when he tried so hard to keep his promise to her. A small smile graced her lips and her worry disappeared with her doubt. They would bring back their teammate together. Naruto wasn't giving up and neither would she.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed that she had fallen behind Naruto and Yamato-taichou. Her newfound resolve put extra power in her step as she determinately tried to catch up with them. She reached for the branch preparing to make the next jump that would put her a little ahead of Naruto. The pain that shot through her arm when her hand connected with the limb, took her breath away and she felt herself let go. It seemed in that second the whole world slowed to watch her fall. Everything was a mixture of colors and sounds. The green of the trees, the whooshing of the wind as it whipped through her hair and clothing, and the blinding sun that in small shafts of light filtered through the holes in the canopy. But there was one thing she saw clearly, his face as he tried desperately to reach her. She saw his mouth move and read her name on his lips but the sound was lost in the wind. She saw distinctly each whisker that marked his tan skin. But it was his eyes that drew her in. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen them so blue. Sakura wished she never had to stop looking into those beautiful blue eyes, but the darkness claimed her and she saw no more.

* * *

><p>Pain. It was the first sensation she recognized as she fought her way slowly out of the darkness. Her head felt like it had been split in two. On instinct she reached out to touch it to find the reason for her agony. The touch was like lightening sending shockwaves through her system. She cried out. She heard movement to her left, felt the cool, soothing sensation of healing chakra, and heard the voice of someone murmuring to her softly. She tried make out their words, but the pain was not allowing her to focus on anything else. This time she welcomed the darkness.<p>

She woke a second time the pain in her head was still there but dulled significantly. With the pain no longer clouding her thoughts she tried to focus on figuring out where she was. The sounds and scents were familiar to her, but she wasn't sure from where. Slowly she opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again to protect herself from the painful brightness of the room. Sakura put her hand over her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry is the room too bright? I'll close the blinds just give me one second, okay?"

Sakura turned her head toward the cheerful voice, but did not remove her hand from its protective position.

"It's alright now. You can open your eyes."

Not completely trusting the cheerful stranger, she kept her hand over her eyes and opened them slowly peering through the space between her fingers. Satisfied that the light in the room had dimmed to a safe level, she removed her hand from her face. Sakura blinked a few times the clear away the fuzziness and was immediately met with a pair of kind, brown eyes.

"Sakura-san I'm so glad you're awake," The girl said sincerely. Her hair was short and spiky and a beautiful shade of red. Her brown eyes appeared much too large for her small, round face. She was dressed in med-nin attire Sakura realized with a start because she couldn't remember seeing this girl before. She looked around taking in the familiar sights of a Konoha hospital room. What was she doing here? Her gaze drifted back to the girl who seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Oh um thanks."

The girl gave her a small smile, "Is your head still hurting?"

"A little, but not as bad as before." Sakura said truthfully.

The girl took the chart from the end of her bed reading it over as she spoke, "You must have taken quite a nasty fall. That's a pretty bad gash you got on your head."

Sakura cautiously reached up to touch her head and found it wrapped in gauze. Pulling her hand back she noticed for the first time that it was covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened to me?"

The girl looked up from where she'd been writing in surprise, "You don't remember?"

"No," she said slowly.

The girl returned the chart to its rightful place and sat at the edge of the bed. "You were found in the training grounds by one of the patrol. You were bleeding from the large cut on your head and both your arms and legs were covered it scrapes and bruises. No one was really sure what happened. It didn't seem like you'd been attacked so we assumed you had fallen. We were hoping that when you woke up you'd be able to tell us." She patted Sakura's leg comfortingly. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Sometimes with head injuries people aren't always able to remember things right away." The girl rolled her eyes and gave a small snort, "Look at me giving Haruno Sakura medical advice. As if you don't know!" She stood up from the bed and walked to the door stopping in the doorway, "I'm going to let Tsunade-sama know you're awake. I'll be right back."

Sakura frowned as she listened to the girl's footsteps disappear down the hall. Something was bothering her about the story the girl told her. It didn't feel right. Were they hiding something from her? How had she known who she was? She quickly dismissed the thoughts about the girl and tried to focus on remembering what happened to her. The training grounds, that's where the girl had said they found her. She closed her eyes trying to picture the training grounds, but just as soon as she saw it the picture morphed into someplace completely different. There was a bridge she could see perfectly. She could feel the wind blow through her hair as she stood at one end. She could see there was something happening on the other side. She squinted trying to make out what it was, but it was too far away. She began walking towards it because something told her she needed to be there. With each step she took she felt herself get more and more panicked. She needed to hurry or else she wouldn't be able to…

"Sakura!"

Sakura sputtered in surprise as she felt two strong arms envelop her in a motherly hug. She opened her eyes just in time to see Tsunade pulling back looking slightly sheepish.

A wide grin broke out on her face, "Shishou!"

Tsunade wore a matching grin as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her face turned serious though when she asked, "How are you feeling?

Sakura's grin too disappeared as it turned into a look of confusion. "Alright I guess. I can't remember what happened to me."

Tsunade nodded, "That's what Miya told me."

Sakura turned to the med-nin that had taken care of her, who was standing to the side of Tsunade and smiled. "Miya that's your name. It's nice to meet you Miya-san, although I wish it had been on better circumstances." When she finished speaking she noticed both Tsunade and Miya were looking at her strangely. "What?" Her gaze jumping from one to the other, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade was the one who spoke first, "Sakura you don't remember Miya?"

"No," she shook her head feeling herself start to panic, "Should I?"

The two shared a look increasing Sakura's frustration, "What's going on?" she cried, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears startling both Tsunade and Miya. She reached for Tsunade's hand and held it in her own. "Please," she begged, tears she could no longer hold back streaming down her face. "Please tell me what's wrong with me."

Tsunade quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She allowed Sakura time to get her emotions under control before she spoke. "Sakura what's the last thing you remember?"

Sakura's watery gaze met Tsunade's, "I don't know. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is myself on this bridge. There's something happening on the other side that I need to get to because if I don't…" She stopped feeling slightly embarrassed, "I know it doesn't make sense because Miya-san told me I was found in the training grounds, but that just doesn't feel right." She started playing with the sleeves of her hospital gown feeling uncomfortable under their penetrating stare. She felt her fingers brush against a rough patch of skin on her shoulder. She quickly pushed the sleeve aside and that's when she saw the three thin lines that marred her milky white skin. It was in that instant that everything came back to her; the mission, Sai and Yamato-taichou, the Heaven and Earth Bridge, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Naruto, Kyuubi, her injury, and then her fall.

She gasped, "I remember." Sakura whispered excitedly, "I remember everything. We were on the mission to bring back Sasuke-kun. Yamato-taichou, Naruto, I were following Sai, Kabuto, and Orochimaru to his hideout. I had gotten hurt earlier when Naruto…" She stopped suddenly looking at Miya, "I got hurt earlier and when I reached up to grab a branch my arm hurt so bad I had to let go. That's when fell and I must have hit my head." Her excitement quickly changed to bewilderment as her eyes met Miya's. "But then they couldn't have found me in the training grounds. You must have been mistaken. Naruto and Yamato-taichou had to have brought me in. Find them they'll tell you what happened."

"Sakura," Tsunade no longer tried to hide the worry in her voice. "The mission you're taking about, the one where I sent you, Naruto, Sai and Yamato on, it happened 5 years ago."

Sakura waited for a smile, a smirk, the sound of a muffled laugh anything that would give away their joke. It never came. "That's not funny shishou."

"Sakura how old are you?"

Sakura gave her a strange look before replying, "15."

Tsunade turned to Miya, "Go get me a mirror." Miya nodded and walked away in search of one. Tsunade turned back to the pinkette, "Listen to me Sakura, you're 20 years old. The mission that you're remembering happened 5 years ago."

Sakura started to shake her head, but stopped with a wince. "I don't know why you're doing this shishou, but please stop."

"Sakura I'm not joking. You need to listen to me. I'm telling you the truth. You're 20 years old and…" Whatever else Tsunade had to say was drone out as Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears in childlike defiance. Why were they doing this? Why would Tsunade lie to her like that? Had something happened while she'd been sleeping? One thing was for sure, she needed to get out of here and find Naruto and Yamato-taichou. They would be able to clear everything up. Before she could figure out how to get to either of the two, someone pulled her hands away from her ears. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and saw her own self staring back at her. Only the image in front of her wasn't one she was used to seeing. For starters, her hair was long. Someone had put it into a braid and when she reached back to feel it, she was shocked to find it fell almost to her waist. Her face was slimmer and her cheekbones more defined. Her lips were surprisingly fuller and her eyebrows, which had always been a great source of annoyance for her, were perfectly plucked. Her eyes were the same emerald green they'd always been, but there was undeniably different about them. There was wisdom there, the kind that only comes with age, that hadn't been there before. The face looking back at her was not the face of a 15 year old girl. Sakura managed to break herself away from the mirror Miya was holding, to meet the sad gaze of Tsunade. "How?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't know Sakura. Maybe the fall caused you to lose some of your memories. I'm afraid I can't give you a straight answer until we've run a few more tests."

Sakura knew this was the kind of answer doctors gave when they didn't know what was wrong with a patient. Even if they did run a bunch of test they might never find out why she had lost 5 years for memories. "I haven't been in a coma all this time, have I?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but, you've only been here 2 days."

"I guess that would have been too easy," Sakura said with a slight smile. She was trying to ease the tension in the room. Tsunade and Miya kept looking at her as if she was going to fall apart at any minute. It seemed to help too, because Miya beamed at her and Tsunade let out a small chuckle while patting her arm appreciatively. Truthfully she had no idea how she wasn't. Maybe it was the shock. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that clearly wasn't 15 anymore. Her memories were so clear, like it had just happened yesterday. But that mirror didn't lie and both Tsunade and Miya insisted that she was 20 years old. What was she…

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura turned to see a med-nin approach Tsunade.

"Yes."

"Sakura-san's husband is asking to see her."

If Sakura had been paying attention she would have noticed how Tsunade's face darkened at the word husband. "Let him in."

All Sakura's attention was focused on the simple gold band on her ring finger. Married! She was married. She had been engaged, walked down the aisle, and gone on a honeymoon with a man she couldn't even remember. She felt herself start to panic. How was she supposed to be married to a man she didn't know? Would he be understanding of her memory loss? What if he expected everything to go back to the way it had been before? More importantly, who was this man?

Someone clearing their throat brought Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked up and at the sight of the person in front of her all the blood drained from her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Since this idea has been bugging me for some time I've decided to try out multi-chapter fics. If you like it I'll continue, if you don't well we'll see… I __**promise**__ this is a Naruto/Sakura fic it's just going to take some time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"S-s-sasuke-kun is my husband?"

Sasuke gave her a weird look, but before he could say anything Tsunade spoke up. "I have some work I need to attend to. Miya please update him on Sakura's condition." She gave Sakura's hand a quick squeeze before rushing off.

Sakura watched her go with a frown. Tsunade's behavior was odd, even for her. Had something happened between her and Sasuke to make her take off like that? Sakura sighed in frustration, just another question to add to what seemed like a never-ending pile.

"She has no memory of the last 5 years?"

Sasuke's outburst brought her back to the present. She quickly turned her head to look at the man who was not only her teammate, but now her husband. The years hadn't been unkind to him. There was still something about him that made her 12 year old self swoon with delight. But now, she noticed, there was a hardness about him that she couldn't remember being there before. He had always been cold, with the massacre of his clan and the deep hatred he carried for his brother, but this was different. Something had happened to make him even more closed off than before. He seemed to sense here stare, because their eyes met and a rush of emotions flooded her. Sadness, distrust, and fear. The last one was so strong it made her insides quake. But when he smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real smile that caused all the hardness to disappear; she was once again the 12 year old girl begging Naruto to bring him back and the 15 year old who trained so hard just to see him again all at once.

She felt her eyes fill as she reached for him, "Sasuke-kun, how?"

He took her hand in his own and sat at the edge of her bed, "I know you have a lot of questions, but for now let's just focus on getting you better."

Miya watched the couple with troubled eyes. "I'm going to let you two talk."

Sakura gave her a wide smile as she wiped away her tears, "Thanks you Miya-san, for everything."

Miya matched her smile with one of her own, but it dropped away when her gaze drifted to Sasuke. She quickly looked away and slipped out the room.

Left alone with this man she barely knew, Sakura searched her mind for something to say to drown out the silence that seemed to steadily be taking over.

Sasuke, sensing her struggle, spoke softly "Don't worry Sakura we'll figure this out together. Things will be even better than before." He began rubbing small circles over the hand he was holding with his thumb. Sakura tried to focus on the pleasure of his touch, instead of the coldness that was seeping into her veins in response to his words.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sakura was released from the hospital. Tsunade had insisted on keeping her there to run more to tests in hopes of finding the source of her memory loss. Except for some bouts of nausea and dizziness, Sakura felt almost normal. Her wounds had been healed and Sasuke had spent those days telling her about their life together. It turned out that the last memory Sakura had of their mission to bring him back had been a success. Naruto and the Uchiha heir had faced off in a fierce battle, but in the end it was Naruto who had come out on top. Together they had dragged an unconscious Sasuke back to Konoha, where he spent many months recuperating from his injuries. It had taken 3 years for him to redeem himself in the eyes of Tsunade and the council, and be allowed to return to active duty. In that time the two of them had grown closer, leading to his eventual proposal. They had been married in a small, private ceremony a year and a half ago.<p>

With a huge hug from Miya, they left the hospital to head back home. After they married, they had moved into Sasuke's old house on the Uchiha compound. Tsunade had once again been absent, which seemed to be a common occurrence whenever Sasuke was around. Sakura had tried to bring it up with her mentor the night before when Tsunade had come to her room to say goodbye. Coincidentally, Sasuke had gone home for the night. Tsunade had brushed off her question and told her to stop seeing things that weren't there. But she had given her a bone breaking hug, telling her if she needed anything to please come to her. Maybe she could bring it up with Sasuke later. Although now that she thought about it, Sasuke had been oddly vague when it came to answering her questions. Like when she asked for specifics about the proposal and their wedding. He just told her he couldn't remember and started talking about something else. Was there anyone that could give her a straight answer?

"Sakura we're home."

Sakura stared at the stately manor before her with a rush of excitement. Since she was young, she had dreamed of entering this house as Sasuke's wife and now it was a reality. She held her breath as he slowly opened the door and was me with…disappointment. It was bare. There was a table and a few chairs, but nothing to show that this was their home. She followed him as he proudly showed her the various rooms, but it was all the same. Where were the pictures and decorations; anything that would show that they lived here together? He was watching her, she realized, waiting to see her reaction. She gave him a half-hearted smile, which he mistook for enthusiasm.

"You're probably tired. You can have our bedroom. I'll sleep in one of the other bedrooms."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow red. She hadn't even thought about sleeping arrangements. "Um yeah that would, that would be fine." Could this moment get anymore awkward?

As if to answer, she watched with fascination and horror as Sasuke's face drew closer to her own. He was going to kiss her! She had waited for a moment like this for so long, but instead of embracing it she panicked and quickly turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek.

Sasuke pulled back quickly and seemed to look everywhere else but at her. "Right. Goodnight Sakura," he stalked off to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Sakura went into their bedroom, closed the door, and threw herself on the bed. How could she be so stupid? Now he was angry with her. It was just a kiss. What was wrong with her? How many times had she dreamed of him kissing her? Now she'd gone and screwed everything up! Sakura moaned into the pillow, before flopping onto her back and crawling under the covers. She'd try harder, she promised herself. She loved Sasuke, she always had. She would just have to work harder at showing him. She drifted off knowing what she had to do.

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Sakura, wake up." Sakura groggily pushed away whatever was trying to interrupt her rest, but that only seemed to make it more persistent. "Come on Sakura you need to wake up." She slowly lifted one eyelid to see a bleary outline of Sasuke through the darkness, standing beside her bed. "Sasuke-kun? What's going on?"<p>

Sasuke smirked and her semi-coherent mumble, "I've been assigned a mission today, but it's small so I should be back by the afternoon."

"Okay," she murmured and turned to her other side.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm sorry about yesterday…The kiss…I shouldn't have…it's too soon…I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes flew open at his stuttered speech. She was wide wake now. She turned back around to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, but he was already gone. First the almost kiss and now an apology, who was this Sasuke? He was so different from the person she remembered. He'd been so kind to her while she'd been in the hospital. There was still Tsunade's weird behavior and the odd feeling of desperation she'd sometimes get in the pit of her stomach when he was around. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she still couldn't remember anything. But that still didn't explain Tsunade's attitude towards him. Maybe it was like how Tsunade said. Maybe she was imagining things. It was too early, she thought, as she rolled onto her stomach, to be thinking like this. She snuggled down into her pillow and closed her eyes. One thing was for sure, she didn't know who he was, but she planned on finding out.

A few hours later, Sakura found herself staring at her closet in disbelief. Six dresses hung neatly in a row. It wasn't so much the quantity that shocked her, but the colors. Three were black and the other three were a dark blue. All of them had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura had never been one to obsess over clothes, but she had always taken great pride in her ability to wear red. It made her stand out and drew attention to her pale skin and bright green eyes. It was her mother who first turned her on to the color. It was her favorite color and she loved to dress her little girl in whatever red outfits she could find. She would go on and on about how pretty Sakura looked. It was a habit she kept into her teenage years. She loved seeing her mother's face light up whenever she put on her red dress or vest. Maybe her older self no longer felt the same way. She slipped one of the dark blue dresses on and tried not to grimace at her appearance in the mirror. She hated it. It just wasn't her at all. She sighed as she combed her long hair out and slipped it into a loose ponytail. For now, it was just something she'd have to live with. At least until she could buy some new red dresses.

She spent the next couple of hours looking for something to occupy the time till Sasuke came home. She thought about cleaning because, she figured, that's what a good wife would do, but the place was spotless. So instead she tried to think of ways she could get to know Sasuke again. They'd have lots of time to spend together, at least until she felt well enough to go back to working at the hospital. She planned on making every minute of it. Currently, she was sitting at their small kitchen table mulling over different ideas. She was so lost in thought what happened next took her completely by surprise.

"Sakura-san."

"Wahaa!" She leapt up so fast her chair fell on its side. An ANBU in an owl mask stood in front of her. Sakura placed a hand on her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

Acting as if this was completely normal, the ANBU continue, "Hokage-same is requesting your presence."

"Hokage-sama wants to see me?" That was odd. She had just seen Tsunade the night before. However, Sakura wasn't stupid enough to question an ANBU about their orders, or make the hot-tempered blonde wait any longer than she had to. She left a note for Sasuke, just in case he got home early and followed the ANBU to Hokage Tower.

She followed him right up to Tsunade's office. He stopped right in front of her, completely blocking her view as he addressed his leader, "Uchiha Sakura as requested."

Annoyed, Sakura pushed past him, making sure to give him a dirty look before turning to her master, "Shishou why…Naruto!" And there he was, looking very much as she remembered. His hair was a little longer and as usual a total mess. He had grown too, and actually stood several inches above her. Those eyes, though, they hadn't changed at all. They still drew her in. She flashbacked to her last real memory before all this happened. She had been staring at those eyes as she fell, wishing she could never stop looking at them.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?" A very confused Sakura tried to figure out how he'd gotten so close without her noticing.

In his worry, Naruto had come from behind his desk to stand right in front of her. "Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?"

"Naruto?" He didn't touch her, but instead his hands fidgeted awkwardly. Like he was trying to keep them from doing something he might regret.

"Yeah?"

"You're Hokage."

There was a short pause, before he burst out laughing. "Yeah I guess I am." He grinned at her as he scratched the back of his head. At his laugh, a soothing warmth spread through her body and she found herself returning his smile.

Just as quickly as it came, his smile fell away and his mood turned somber. "It's true then?"

"What?"

"You've lost your memory."

He sounded so sad, Sakura found herself longing to comfort him but she held herself back. "Yeah it is." She hated that she was the source of his sadness.

He seemed to want to put some distance between them because he walked back to the other side of his desk and sat down. She immediately missed his warmth, but watched in silence as an inward battle played across his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he struggled to find the right words to say. Finally, he looked at her and said, "Sakura there's something you…"

"Sakura!" Sakura turned in surprise to see Sasuke walk into the room. Without hesitating, he came right up to her and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Sakura didn't even have time to react and even if she did it wouldn't have mattered. Sasuke dominated her. There was nothing passionate about their embrace. It was all about possession. She struggled to catch her breath when he finally broke away, but he continued to hold her body close to him. From over her shoulder he looked at Naruto, "Are you done dobe? I need to get my wife home."

Naruto glared at him, but said nothing. Taking his silence as consent, Sasuke smirked, took her hand, and pulled her toward the door. Sakura followed him in a daze, not fully able to wrap her mind around what just happened. Just before the door closed behind them, Sakura watched as Naruto slammed his fist into his desk. She stumbled down the hallway behind Sasuke. She looked down at where he held her hand and wondered why a huge part of her wanted to yank it away from his almost painful grip, and run back to Naruto. Sensing her distress, Sasuke pulled her to his side as if his close proximity would push away all her doubt. He didn't release his grip on her until they were a good distance from Hokage Tower and Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted to give a quick thank you to Jozern, SHOUTxKarina, KrystalClear101, NaruDeeds, NarutoFANatique, and Hitokiri Jotham for reviewing and all of you who favorited and alerted this story. I promise the NarutoSakura goodness is coming. Please be patient with me! Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Early morning the next day, Sakura found herself sitting at the table an untouched breakfast before her. She cradled her wrist in her lap, eyes focused on the dark purple thumb imprint marring her pale skin. As she stared at the mark, she replayed the events from the night before.

_Sakura trailed silently behind Sasuke as he made his way into the house. He hadn't said a word to her since they left Hokage Tower. She continued to follow him into the kitchen and watched as he angrily searched through cabinet doors looking for something, slamming them as he went. Tired of dealing with the unbearable tension, Sakura spoke, "Sasuke-kun?"_

_At the sound of her voice, Sasuke whirled around to face her. At the sight of his furiously, narrowed eyes, Sakura felt herself take a step back. _

"_Did he say anything to you?"_

"_W-w-what?" The question caught her by surprise._

_He walked closer to her so they were only inches apart. "Did he say anything to you?" He spoke slowly and spat out each word as if they left a bad taste in his mouth._

_She shook her head, "No. He started to, but you came in before he could finish."_

_A look of relief passed across his face. He muttered a quick "good", then turned around and started walking away from her._

_Before he could get too far, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke-kun what's going on?"_

_Ignoring her question, he pulled his arm from her loose grasp. "I'm going to bed," and before she could say any more he walked to his room and closed the door. _

Back to present day, Sakura tiredly pushed the uneaten breakfast around her plate. Her head was pounding. After Sasuke's abrupt departure, she had completely fallen apart. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. She was so confused she didn't know what to think anymore. Sasuke's odd behavior worried her. Not to mention the conflicting feelings she got when she was around him. She still got that shiver of pleasure whenever he looked at her and to know that he was her husband made her so happy. But there was still a part of her, a part that seemed to grow as each day passed, that told her something wasn't right. Too many things weren't adding up and no one would give her a straight answer. Except Naruto. At the thought of Naruto, a familiar warmth began spreading through her body, but she chose to ignore it and tried to focus. He'd been trying to tell her something, but Sasuke had stopped him. What had he wanted to tell her and why had it made Sasuke so angry? And it hadn't been just anger she'd seen in his eyes, but also fear. Like he was afraid of her finding something out. That's it! She was tired of living like this! The next time she saw him she would confront him and demand he tell her what was going on. The slam of the door brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Sasuke enter the house. She hadn't even realized he'd been gone. When he saw her sitting there he stopped, surprised to find her there. He recovered quickly, smiled at her, and held out his hand for her to take. "Come on Sakura there's something I want to show you."

At the sight of his smile she felt her resolve wavering and when she put her hand in his she felt all her worries disappear.

* * *

><p>They made their way through the forest and into a small clearing. Without saying a word, Sasuke stopped and pointed to her right. She followed the direction of his finger and her breath caught at the sight before her. A huge Sakura tree in full bloom and underneath it Sasuke had laid out a picnic breakfast.<p>

Unable to tear her eyes away she asked, "Sasuke-kun what's going on?"

He chuckled at her obvious shock and pulled her toward the food. "Come on. I know you didn't eat any breakfast. We'll talk while we eat."

As she sat down, Sakura watched in amazement as he took several of her favorite foods out of the basket. After he finished, he took a plate, filled it and handed it to her. She took it from him, but didn't eat anything; instead she watched as he filled his own plate. He started eating, but noticed her watching; food untouched. He stopped with a shrug and said, "I thought we could have a first date."

She continued to stare at him; confusion evident on her face, so he continued, "I know it's been hard for you and I realize I probably haven't been as helpful as I should be. I just thought we could start over with a clean slate. I did this," He motioned to the beautifully laid out picnic, "as a way to get you to fall in love with me again." As he said the last part, she felt something akin to terror run through her. She pushed that feeling aside. "What about Naruto?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of their old teammate. "Naruto?"

"Why did you get so angry last night over him talking to me?" She looked down to the bruise on her wrist and then back to him.

He followed her gaze, taking in the ugly purple mark and sighed. "Things aren't the same between you and Naruto as you remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Sakura, I really don't want to spend this time talking about Naruto. Let's talk…"

She cut him off, "Tell me Sasuke-kun. I deserve to know."

"Fine," he said with a scowl, but continued, "Before you and Naruto brought me back, the two of you were very close. Once I came back and he saw that you and I were getting closer, he started pulling away. After I proposed, you wanted to be the one to tell Naruto about it. I tried to stop you because I knew he wouldn't take it well, but you insisted. You came back later on in tears and spent three days locked in you room. I never could get you to tell me exactly what he said, but you stopped speaking to him after that. Until yesterday, you hadn't said a word to him in over two years." He stopped speaking; letting his words sink in before reaching for her injured hand. He lightly traced the bruise, his eyes begging her to believe him. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you yesterday. I was just so afraid he'd say something to hurt you again. Or worse make up one of his lies to turn you against me. I can't lose you Sakura."

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. That didn't sound like Naruto at all. He wouldn't do something like that. She opened her mouth to say as much, but Sasuke spoke first. "Did I tell you," He looked around him, "that this is where I proposed to you?"

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded, "It was a few days after your birthday. I brought you out here…" Sakura felt herself get drawn into his story. She reached down with one hand and took some food off her plate. The other hand was secure in Sasuke's grasp. They stayed that way until well into the afternoon, everything else temporarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed to herself as she made her way through the Uchiha compound toward her home. She was coming back from walking Sasuke to the village entrance as he left for a two day mission. She smiled as she remembered how he had kissed her sweetly on the forehead and told her he loved her. A kind of thrill went through her each time she thought of those words. That was the first time he had said them to her, well that she could remember. She was sure he'd said them many times since they'd been together. According to Sasuke they were very happy together. He had spent the day telling her about the proposal and their wedding. It all sounded wonderful. She wanted so badly to get back to that. Sasuke had promised to help her regain her memories any way he could. Even if she didn't though, it wouldn't matter. She was in love with Sasuke and in time she was sure they'd be as happy as they'd been before.<p>

There was something very creepy about walking alone through the compound at night. Maybe it was because during the day she could pretend they weren't the only ones living there, but at night with so many darkened houses it was impossible. Sakura shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Without warning, she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder. Acting on instinct, she spun around and punched her attacker in the gut.

"Is that how you say hello Sakura-chan?" He wheezed, doubled over in pain.

"Naruto?" Her confusion quickly turned to anger as the adrenalin wore off. "Idiot! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Still bent over, he looked up at her and smiled. "There's the Sakura-chan I know. I was beginning to wonder if she was still in there."

To her horror, Sakura felt herself blush. It took everything she had to fight off that all too familiar warmth that she was beginning to associate with him from spreading through her body. She needed to keep her head clear. She glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto, who by now seemed to have recovered, was looking around the deserted compound. His eyes met hers and with a knowing smirk he said, "Creepy huh?"

"What?"

Knowing he had her attention, he continued, "I'm just saying with all these empty houses it's kind of creepy especially at night. I wouldn't want to stay here by myself." The look he gave her as he moved toward her sent a shock of pleasure through her system. Sakura felt his breath fan across her face as he stopped only inches from her. She breathed in the sweet, earthy smell of him and was momentarily overwhelmed at the strong sense of longing that washed over her. She tried to force herself to move away, but her body refused to respond. Instead she found herself closing her eyes and leaning closer to him. Their lips met tentatively at first, but when Naruto felt her respond he deepened the kiss. Nothing she had ever read or been told about kissing could ever compare to what she was feeling now. It felt like coming home after being gone for a very long time. Like finding a part of herself she didn't know she'd been missing. For the first time since she woken up only a few days ago, she wasn't worried about her memories or her marriage. She felt right. She felt good. She felt whole. Even without her memories, she knew without a doubt they had done this before. She never felt any of this when Sasuke kissed her. At the thought of her husband, her body froze. Naruto, sensing her distress, pulled away. "Sakura what's...?"

Before he could finish, she pushed him away and took off toward the house. When she reached the door, she quickly slammed it behind her and sunk to the floor. What was she thinking kissing him like that? What was wrong with her? Sasuke was her husband. It was Sasuke she loved. Her eyes widened in horror. Sasuke! What was he going to think when he told her? She didn't even try to stop her tears. That would be it. He would leave her and she would be alone.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was anxiously crouched down in front of her. He reached out to wipe away some of her tears, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me."

With a sigh he pulled his hand away. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but there's something you need to know."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Sakura stood up and pushed past him. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear."

"Sakura listen to me. You need to hear this."

She whirled around to face him, "No you listen. I don't care about what you have to tell me. What's important is Sasuke is my husband and what just happened will never happen again."

"We kissed Sakura." It wasn't until now that she noticed he'd dropped the –chan and the way he kept looking at her was unnerving.

"No, no, no we're not talking about that!" She backed away from him until she felt her back hit the wall.

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on each side of her head to keep her from moving away. "Look at me Sakura."

Sakura refused to meet his gaze. "Please don't do this," she pleaded.

Not easily deterred, Naruto removed his right hand from the wall and used it to tilt her face toward him. "I love you."

"Don't." She tried to pull away, but he stopped her by cradling her face in the palm of his hands.

"I love you and you love me." He lightly stroked her cheek and she felt herself begin to tremble.

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"We've been seeing each other for the past year. You 're planning on leaving Sasuke for me."

* * *

><p>THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I did not expect that kind of response to this story. I cannot put into words how awesome you guys are! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!<p> 


End file.
